Child of Olympus
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Sequal to Hercules, mainly focus on Zeus and Hera and a new threat. Sorry about Bad summery
1. Chapter 1

Child of Olympus Prologue It had been a week since Hades had tried to take over and the first time Zeus and Hera had time to them selves. Wearing a long white and pale pink dress Hera walked besides her husband her long golden hair was down and flowing free. They had finally managed to get away from the work that was piling up since Hades attack The garden was quiet their garden only they could get in. At the waterfall Zeus ran his hands over her smooth skin, the look in his eyes told Hera what was going to happening. The pair kissed deeply cloths were thrown on the ground both gave into their desire for each other. 

Drawn and the sun on their skin woke them next morning.

"That was nice last night I had fun" Zeus said.

"You realize we didn't use precautions last night anything could have happened".

"Let nature take its course do not worry".


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery Hera opened her eyes with a jolt the dream had come again. 

"What does it mean it's the second" she was cut off as a wave of sickness hit her.

Running to the Bathroom she threw up then a pair of strong arms wrapped them selves around her. Opening her eyes she saw her husband looking at her with a worried look.

"You need to see Asclpiouse this is the third time this week".

"I don't, I know what it is see him would" she stopped not sure where to continue.

"If you know then tell me or you think you know but are not sure".

"I'll see Asclpiouse then I'll tell you tonight what is wrong either way, don't worry, I can take care of myself you know that".

After breakfast Hera made her way to Ascepiouses home, she as met by his daughter Hygea.

"So Hera about time you came Zeus has told me what wrong, all I need is a drop of blood to confirm either way".

He put to blood into a bowl of clear liquid as soon as it touched the liquid turned a bright shade of purple.

"I was right then the test has shown me that" with that she left.

"How do I tell Zeus it should be easy but after last time what if history repeats itself".

The dilemma troubled Hera all day she was distracted from work and reluctant to talk to the other goddesses. They wondered what was wrong but didn't ask as they could see Hera as best left alone.

As there were many things to sort because of Hades Hera didn't see Zeus to that night as he had been with Hercules dealing with some giants. Zeus arrived home covered in mud and dried blood as the giants had fought hard and blood had been spilt. After a bath, Zeus fount Hera gazing out at the stars.

"I have something to tell you I'm scared thought it will change things around here".

"What ever it is you can tell me I love you nothing can change that"

"I am pregnant three months it must have happened at night we spent in the garden".

Zeus gazed at her in shock then picked her up.

"I am so happy this is the best news ever" seeing the happy look on her face he said.

"You really want this you want another child."

"Yes for years now but I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, now everything is perfect."

"Never keep anything g like this from me again I knew something was going on but I never imagined this."

"It is just nerves I known for a couple of days I wanted to wait until I told you".

The pair went to bed that night happy wrapped in each other's arms. Gradually Hera got used to being pregnant as the pair told the other Gods and Goddesses the next day, which was met with much excitement and congratulations. Over the next couple of weeks the Goddesses Demeter in particular kept fussing over Hera.

"De please leave me alone I do not need you looking after me I can take care of myself." Hera snapped.

"You can be reckless at times especial with those things you call friends the child will be a prince or princess, Zeus doesn't want anything to happen to you".

" I'm three and a half months nothing will happen nothing did last time so back off or else there ay be trouble" Hera replied.

All the time the problem of Hercules was in her mind how to tell time when they had been at his wedding both had managed not to let slip.


	3. Chapter 3

Something to tell you

It was late at night and Hercules stood in his father temple waiting for him to arrive with his mother.

"Peg you wouldn't know what's going on the message said they had something important to tell me".

The winged horse shook his head then two swirling clouds spirals landed in front out stepped Zeus and Hera. Going to hug both his parents Hercules noticed that his mother hung back as if something was wrong.

"Hi its great to see you both how are things decided what to do with Hades yet".

"Everything's fine got a lot of damage to put right, you wouldn't believe the mess he's made of things, talk about a tough job. Anyway your mother and I have something to tell you".

"This is going to be a surprise but... I'm pregnant" Hera said blushing.

Hercules gazed at his parents in utter shock he not been expecting this.

"Congratulations" he stammered "That's fantastic talk about a surprise thought, how long have you known how far along are you?"

"We've known for a couple of weeks but your mother forbade me from telling you until she was ready don't now why".

"I'm four months now I am glad you are happy with this I wasn't sure how you were going to react that's why I put of telling you".

"As a kid I always wanted a brother or sister its gonna be weird having a brother 18 years younger thought".

Hercules hugged Hera much to her surprise Zeus smiled at the two, finally Zeus and Hera left, as there was work to be done. Arriving home Hercules found Meg in the garden

"Things go ok with your parents" she asked.

"Yeh my Mums pregnant kinda nasty shock wasn't expecting it happy thought". "Major surprise at least they can be happy thought they deserve it after everything that's happened" replied Meg. Far away in an icy mountain cave sat Morticia daughter of Hecate queen of witches, unlike her mother Morticia loved the dark side of magic. "So Hera you have a second child on the way and Hades is out of the picture time to get home and my revenge". Turing around she looked at the large snake and green and black Dragon. "So Ticia of home, good to get that Goddesses and to think you both were friends until" the dragon stopped. "Yes Salazar it is time". 


	4. Chapter 4

Rivals return Hercules sat on his father's left side he had been told to come to the god's council as they were deciding what to do with Hades. Hera sat on Zeus's right nervously stroking her stomach as she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, seeing his wife's behaviour Zeus held her hand and touched her stomach in reassurance. All the twelve major Gods and Goddesses were sat around a large table all voicing opinions. 

"Listen lets lock the bastard in Tarterus that means we don't have to worry bout him escaping" suggested Ares.

"Let time off he didn't mean it" said Demeter.

"De you know he meant it I agree with Ares," voiced Athena

"Hey lock him on the of titian pit" suggested Hercules

This brought about a bunch of voices all talking at once.

"QUIET!" yelled Zeus "arguing isn't going to solve anything. Personally I agree with Ares lock him up. He'll get what he deserves after what he did, I could just murder him now".

"That won't do any good lets give him a fair trial then decide what to do. Taterus is a bit harsh," suggested Hera.

"Or just turn him mortal or a century or two that would sort him" said a voice.

Turing to the source of the voice they saw a woman with dark blue hair dressed in a dress of black and midnight blue with matching sandals. Instantly Hera sprang to her feet.

"Get out now or else" she said.

"Or what you can't do anything, not in your condition." The witch replied.

"There are plenty of thinks I can do to you, don't even think I've forgiven you" Hera replied here eyes full of anger.

"I'll go for now don't worry" with a flash she vanished.

Hercules gazed at his mother in amazement never had he seen her so angry, an uproar of shouts exploded, all knew who she was and her connection to Hera. Placing his arms around her Zeus whispered.

"Sit down there is nothing you can do now; let us get back to the matter in hand".

"All right but I never thought she'd show her face here not after…" Hera said letting the sentence hang.

"Who was that?" asked Hercules.

"I'll tell you later not here not now so just drop it," said Hera.

The decision was made to put Hades on trial in a full court and with witnesses and lawyers for both defence and prosecution. Hermes was sent to inform Hades of the developments and the time and date of the trail. Hercules stayed the night, as it was to late to get home.

Hera sat looking out over Olympus one hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move inside her

"Morticai I hate her the bitch thinks she can back and intimidate me, maybe that I have forgiven her, never not after what she did. I just hope I do not have to fight little one, I could bear it if anything happen to you," she whispered quietly.

Voices from behind her scared her, turning around she saw Zeus and Hercules walking toward her. They were both discussing the day events in some detail.

"Mum how do you know that witch, I've never seen you react like that".

"She's Hecates daughter by a mortal wizard who went bad. We have never gotten on she always though she was better then I and always causing trouble. It has been going on for centuries always arguing over nothing. Things got worse when I married your father, as she couldn't handle to fact that I had power over her. I was willing to be friends with her then just before you were born she did something that I cannot forgive. Well then she left to escape punishment. She never causes that much trouble for inside she isn't really evil she'd never kill. If you encounter her don't worry she wouldn't dare touch you it's just a pain now she's back".


	5. Chapter 5

Rivals return Hercules sat on his father's left side he had been told to come to the god's council as they were deciding what to do with Hades. Hera sat on Zeus's right nervously stroking her stomach as she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, seeing his wife's behaviour Zeus held her hand and touched her stomach in reassurance. All the twelve major Gods and Goddesses were sat around a large table all voicing opinions. 

"Listen lets lock the bastard in Tarterus that means we don't have to worry bout him escaping" suggested Ares.

"Let time off he didn't mean it" said Demeter.

"De you know he meant it I agree with Ares," voiced Athena

"Hey lock him on the of titian pit" suggested Hercules

This brought about a bunch of voices all talking at once.

"QUIET!" yelled Zeus "arguing isn't going to solve anything. Personally I agree with Ares lock him up. He'll get what he deserves after what he did, I could just murder him now".

"That won't do any good lets give him a fair trial then decide what to do. Taterus is a bit harsh," suggested Hera.

"Or just turn him mortal or a century or two that would sort him" said a voice.

Turing to the source of the voice they saw a woman with dark blue hair dressed in a dress of black and midnight blue with matching sandals. Instantly Hera sprang to her feet.

"Get out now or else" she said.

"Or what you can't do anything, not in your condition." The witch replied.

"There are plenty of thinks I can do to you, don't even think I've forgiven you" Hera replied here eyes full of anger.

"I'll go for now don't worry" with a flash she vanished.

Hercules gazed at his mother in amazement never had he seen her so angry, an uproar of shouts exploded, all knew who she was and her connection to Hera. Placing his arms around her Zeus whispered.

"Sit down there is nothing you can do now; let us get back to the matter in hand".

"All right but I never thought she'd show her face here not after…" Hera said letting the sentence hang.

"Who was that?" asked Hercules.

"I'll tell you later not here not now so just drop it," said Hera.

The decision was made to put Hades on trial in a full court and with witnesses and lawyers for both defence and prosecution. Hermes was sent to inform Hades of the developments and the time and date of the trail. Hercules stayed the night, as it was to late to get home.

Hera sat looking out over Olympus one hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move inside her

"Morticai I hate her the bitch thinks she can back and intimidate me, maybe that I have forgiven her, never not after what she did. I just hope I do not have to fight little one, I could bear it if anything happen to you," she whispered quietly.

Voices from behind her scared her, turning around she saw Zeus and Hercules walking toward her. They were both discussing the day events in some detail.

"Mum how do you know that witch, I've never seen you react like that".

"She's Hecates daughter by a mortal wizard who went bad. We have never gotten on she always though she was better then I and always causing trouble. It has been going on for centuries always arguing over nothing. Things got worse when I married your father, as she couldn't handle to fact that I had power over her. I was willing to be friends with her then just before you were born she did something that I cannot forgive. Well then she left to escape punishment. She never causes that much trouble for inside she isn't really evil she'd never kill. If you encounter her don't worry she wouldn't dare touch you it's just a pain now she's back".


	6. Chapter 6

Trail and Punishment Hera sat bold up right in bed gasping for breath, next to her Zeus woke hearing his wife's scream, as did Hercules three doors along. 

"What happed are you all right?" he asked.

"A dream of that day when Mortica tried to hurt me to get you to give her land it has something to do with her being back and the baby" Hera said.

Drawing her close Zeus held her.

"You could be right they haven been seen in 18 years, now Morticai is back it would be surprising" he said softly placing a hand on her stomach, to both there surprise the baby moved causing both to smile happily.

"Please don't tell him what happed about anything to do with Mortica, not yet anyway the last thing we want id for him to fight her".

"All right but you must tell me if you get any ideas to where they might be" he gently stroked the bump visible beneath her nightdress.

The morning of the trial was dark and cloudy in earth with severe thunderstorms. Two weeks had passed since the decision was made giving the defence and prosecution time to gather evidence. A large blue and black dragon flew to Olympus to give evidence.

Hera waited at the gates next to Zeus, Hercules would be arriving as part of the prosecution and they had agreed to meet before the trial.

"Mum, Dad great to see you" Hercules said jumping of Pegasus.

"Just on time son trial begins in an hour, bit of a job getting everything here who's giving evidence, got a few" he was cut off by a load roar.

A dragon landed in front of them instantly Hera ran to meet them much to Hercules surprise.

"Hi you sorry about the weather but it may be my husband's mood, how are things?"

"Fine little rain doesn't trouble me, see your well by the size of you" replied the dragon with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth Zackaron or else, I care what you say really but don't push it unless you want a repeat of last time".

"So Hera take it that lad your son doesn't look to happy" Zackaron said.

"I didn't know you were coming till this morning, what with Her back and everything been a bit mad here. It's great to see you afraid Demeter isn't so keen abbot me seeing you for obvious reasons".

"Never stopped you in the past anyway you spent loads of time with me last time" Zackaron replied.

"That's what I said along with a few words that cause to her near faint".

By this time Hercules had gotten over the shock and he and Zeus came over to the two.

"Hercules I would like you to meet the dragon Zackaron I've know him for the past five centuries he will not harm you".

"Met you went you were what two days old then your mother brought you whenever she visited us, you seemed quit relaxed" said Zackaron.

"Hey I had this strange memory dream of a dragon like you then a waterfall," replied Hercules.

"So you do remember faint but it there, should come fly one time different from that horse".

The four walked through the gates passing gods and goddesses some carrying papers and muttering about witnesses. None of the gods seamed bothered by Zackaron as they were used to him few said hello and both received stern looks from Demeter.

"Demeter doesn't approve of my friendship with Zackaron, especial now I'm pregnant, and thinks being with them will harm the baby. I spent ages with them when I was carrying you and it didn't harm you" Hera said seeing Hercules surprised look.

As they walked Zackaron told Hercules of what a dragon's life was like and how dragons were not as they were seen by mortals. Some things came as a surprise to Hercules as he didn't think that dragons could be so wise and civil not ay all like he had been told. Soon the trial began with Zeus as judge, Athena for the persecution for the defence Hecate, and Hermes leading in the witnesses with the other Gods as the jury.

The prosecution went first arguing a strong case by bringing in extremely incriminating evidence and witnesses; Hermes translated most of what was said with the exception of Zackaron who spoke human Greek.

The trial ended and the jury went away to consider their verdict, those that didn't were not part waited nervously to hear the verdict All the gods and Goddesses were tense and nervous waiting. After deliberating for an hour they retuned.

"We the jury have considered to argument presented to us by both the defence and persecution and have reached the following verdict. We the jury find the defendant Hades

guilty on all accounts".

"For the crimes you have committed I banish you from Olympus and order you to rule your realm alone" said Zeus.

This shocked Hades as Olympus was home but he knew he had gotten off lightly and things could have been worse as he passed Zackaron aimed fire at him. There was a party that night to celebrate the verdict with everyone in the best clothes, both Hercules, Meg and to his surprise Phil had been invited, as had Zackaron.

"Well he's done with lass no needed to worry, looking forward to seeing more of you now" said Zackaron.

"I hope so just as long as Demeter stops protecting me, talk about a pain," replied Hera

"Hera I've been looking for you, some of the other want to talk to you" said Demeter coming up.

"At the moment I'm talking with Zack we haven't seen each other in a couple of months, I'll come over some time tonight".

"Well isn't it a little dangerous I mean he is a dragon what if something happened".

"De relax these he's are ok, Hera's known him for five centuries and she is the leader of the dragons in Greece, can't deny that he keeps them in line." said Artermis

Walking off Demeter wasn't in a good mood but soon lightened up. Elsewhere Meg was taking with Aphrodite and Luna and Hercules was in a discussion with Ares and Apollo about weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

Day out It had been a week since the trail and Hera and Zackaron sat at eagles point discussing Mortica. "You know why she's back; now that you're pregnant she thinks she can beat you. It's stupid that she can't get over the fact that your queen" Zackaron. "Your right we both know what she did 18 years ago we stopped her and look what happened." Hera replied smiling as the child moved. "It's easy to see that your looking forward to this baby your hands are always on your stomach and from what I've heard you talk to it. Don't do anything without telling me she's here to cause trouble that's all, we both know she not really evil she just wants power". "Of course I'm looking forward to this baby I never had a chance with Hercules so naturally I want this one. She can't touch Hercules but the baby is venerable she knows Zeus would kill her if she tried to hurt me now. She may try small things but nothing major." Hera stopped. 

"So you're not doing anything to night how about staying for dinner it's been a couple of months".

"I'd love to I always enjoy you cooking"

It was midnight by the time Hera got home as they had got chatting with some other dragons and lost track of time.

"About time I was getting worried where two were," said Zeus.

"I was with Zack and we got chatting sorry we lost track of time" Hera replied.

"You're here now let us to bed I have hardly seen you".

"Good idea I am so, ah".

"What is it are you ok".

"Our baby kicked for the first time, come feel her".

Gently Zeus laid his hand next to hers both feeing the child.

"She knows you are her father all the times you talk to her" Hera whispered.

"She? You are hopeful, this time will be diffident nothing will happen"

"Zeus she may come after the baby I wouldn't put it past her to try and steal it, she knows it worked with Hercules. She'd never hurt it that bad but use it to get land or power of us".

"Nothing will happen I swear I will use my power to protect the child, Mortica fears me and her mother rather as much as you. I promise this baby will be safe history will not repeat its self".

"I know you will Zack said he could get some of the young dragons to circling around here just encase. IF she does then they can stop her." Hera said.

Minuets later she was a sleep Zeus watched her then he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Confrontation

Hera gazed out of her window one-hand gently caressing her stomach, at six months the child was growing and kicking hard within. Mortica hadn't caused any major trouble a part from the usual demon stuff wrecking homes transfiguring people and other minor incidents.

"I have to talk to her maybe we can work something out, get Mortica to come back to the light side of magic, the way she was before she met her father and was changed."

Zeus saw Hera standing there the sunlight reflecting of her hair making it shimmer like gold. Putting his arms around her he said.

"Be careful today, I don't like the idea but I trust your judgement on this. If you fell that things are getting out of hand then call be and I will be there, not matter what I will not let this witch hurt you".

"We will be my love nothings going to happen I just want to see if we can end this like adults."

Hera left appearing in a deserted rock outcrop in the Agene Sea, where Mortica was waiting.

"So Hera here I am you said you wanted to talk so say what you want?"

"I don't want to fight you I never did but I had not choice you know that as a Goddess it was my responsibility. This childish feud has to end cant we agree to a truce to be polite and civil to each other and try to get along".

"You would think we could end this like adults bit I want power you have it and I will use black magic to get it. But I'm not half as bad as other demons your lot deal with. Many call me to Goddess of Black magic, forget it Hera we will never be friends so go home". The she threw a fire bold at Hera cutting her along her arm.

She disappeared in a flash of blue light leaving Hera standing here alone the waves crashing against the rocks soaking her through.

"Well little one things could have been better your a target in three months she attack me not you so not to bad. I thought we could get through to her make her back the way she used to be. Well its late the stars are out better get home going out with your brother tomorrow".

Hera arrived home to find Zeus waiting for upon see her he immediately ran over.

"She attacked you she did this, I knew I should have came".

"Yes but you would have made things worse she attacked me not the baby, you would have made things worse being there. This is between us the fact that the baby is involved is bad enough".

"Your not to go near her again I cant risk you both getting hurt, you better get these seen to".

Gently Zeus cleaned and healed the cuts and picked her up and carried her to their bed.


	9. Chapter 9

By the sea 

Pegasus few next to a gold chariot pulled by two red winged horses in which flew Zeus on his left flew and winged unicorn riding it was Hera. Meg rode behind Hercules gazing down at earth she had gotten over her fear of highs some months earlier.

"So what's been happening heard much news from you?" asked Hercules

"Nothing much to tell really usual things mortals asking for our help as you know just finishing sorting out the mess, Mortica has been causing problems but nothing like the trouble she could cause." Replied Zeus.

"Nice that things are quiet I'm training the King of Thebes soldiers now, good job and it helps protect the people".

"Yes it is nice not having to worry I've started my own weaving business" said Meg

"Well it nice that you both are happy deserve it after veering that's happened. If things carry on the way they are Thebes could finally settle down and be as it used to fifty years ago". Said Zeus.

Then a dragon flew past breaking up the group flowed by a green and then a blue dragon.

"Watch where you're going idiots carry on like that and you'll cause and accident" Hera shouted.

"Sorry we may have had a few drinks to many at lunch," said the red.

"That is obvious and if I hear you three have been drinking again I'll tell your parents as I know you should be drink".

"Please not dad will kill us, sorry bye" said the three flying off.

"Take it you know them" said Hercules.

"Yes there Zack's brother wife's husband's brother's children, and they are always in trouble three brothers".

The group flew on and had reached the coast by late afternoon; they landed on the white sands of a beach with the cliffs behind and the sea in front. The area was hard to find for mortals so they realty came but all the gods knew where it was.

"Wow this is so beautiful its nice for you to bring us here" said Meg.

"It is nice mortals rarely come here as it is extremely well hidden all the gods know where it is, as your family both of you can come here any time you like" said Hera.

The afternoon passed enjoyably with Zeus and Hercules throwing Meg and Hera in water. Coming out soaked to the skin Hera glared at her husband, the next thing he knew he was dangling ten foot in the air upside down with nothing to cover his privates.

"Put me down dear sorry but I could resist throwing you in".

"I had to get you back some how" Hera replied putting him down in the ground.

As they sat around a fire that night talking and eating Hercules watched how easy it was for his parents to show their affection to each other

Getting back on the horses and in the chariots they flew off into the night. Both Meg and Hercules gazed up at the night sky admiring the stars. Pegasus naiad to the unicorn, asking her to fly with him.

"Peg calm it down can't understand what's got into you".

Looking behind both saw the unicorn look at Pegasus bit show no real interested and was talking to Hera. After a while they approached a let of mountains next to a large forest then a dragon flew up from them, looking down they could see hundreds of them.

"This area is called Dragons point as you see dragons live in the mountains they get on well with the humans. Dragons protect to village from bandits and return humans don't hurt dragons many children from both races play together. Any dragon's causing trouble and they answer to Zack who rules, trust me you don't want to se him angry nasty consequences" Hera said.

"Cool that dragons and humans can live together in peace would be nice to see"

"I'll take you sometime it wouldn't be advisable to got their alone as dragons don't trust people they don't know especially those with swords, you could be dead before Zack reached you. All know me that still live there and haven't migrated or emigrated elsewhere" said Hera.

Hercules and Meg left half and hour later as their home was in a different direct from Olympus. Upon reaching Olympus they went to bed as they lay there Hera spoke softly to the baby telling her of the days events then a knock on the door.

"My Lord and Lady I must speak with you urgently I apologise" came Hermes's voice.

Both exchanged looks, as Hermes never came unless there was real trouble.

"Enter," said both getting up

Hermes flew in with a worried look on his face he bowed to them then said.

"Your not gonna like this but there's trouble with a Chimera, a large Basilisk 20 foot long and a Minator, there at a village outside of Sparta. The snake has killed10 people strange blue mark on it, the Chimera three and the Minotor 2. They need you big Z and your son to boot, really sorry but those creatures don't half now how to pick their nights."

"More trouble fantastic this is going to be a long night" Turing to Hera "I have to sort this out before any more mortals die, sorry".

"I understand but be careful that snakes venom could weaken you."

"I always am," he said briefly toughing her stomach and the child liked against his hand, they embraced and Zeus left.

Getting back into bed Hera put both arms around her stomach stroking it gently.

"I know you heard that little one you're Father doesn't like leaving us but he had no choice. Been a nice day we were out with your brother and his wife, I wish that brother of yours would relax a about you. He's not too sure what to make of things, I want him to feel you move but I'm embarrassed to ask he'd be the same. If we were on our own then it may not be too bad but with your Daddy and his wife to embarrassing. It is kind of nice being alone with you the other Goddesses are so protective and make a fuss of me, it is nice. As queen I have so much responsibility and I get tired more easily now with you inside me. I'm so glad you're here ever since I got over what happened to your brother I hade wanted another baby ". Hera said curling into a ball.

She was still in that position when Zeus came in at 10 the next morning covered in blood. Zeus looked around wondering where she was, upon entering their room he saw her.

"Wake up my love, I'm home".

"Morning your hurt, what happened".

"They proved tricky to deal with, that snakes fangs hurt".


	10. Chapter 10

Just the three of us 

Hera sat reading mortals requests in a tree in the garden the tree had been there since the beginning and was a good place to read in peace. Sitting on one of the thick branches Hera heard her husbands and sons voices calling her. They both stood under the tree.

"Where the heck is she, your sure Mom is here"

"Positive lad this is were she said she was going"

"Then where is she".

"Up here".

Looking up both saw Hera sat in the tree calmly looking down at them.

"Should have know, how the heck did you get up there?" asked Zeus.

"I used magic of course just a trick I learned of an old friend, I'll come down".

The next minute she was standing in front of them with the paperwork next to her.

"See you managed to get through that lot at last" Zeus said.

"Finally it has taken me ages but it needed doing".

"Hi Mom its great here cool that we can spend to afternoon together".

"Yes it is we don't get a lot of time with one thing and another just the three of us" Hera replied.

Hercules was lead to a waterfall he gasped at its size and beauty they sat down on grass next to the pool. As they ate they chatted happily of the goings on, on Olympus and Earth. Leaning back against an apple tree Hera let the conversation wash over her enjoying being with her husband and son.

"Mom is it true that you have more influence over Dad then all the others put together?"

The question jolted her out of the daydream and back to reality.

"Looked like you were about to fall asleep as you have countless times" said Zeus.

"It's the sun and being here plus I get tired more easily now then I used to. Yes I do have influence over him I've lost track of the number of times I've talked him out of throwing thunderbolts"

"You know when I was a kid did you watch me from Olympus just that I sometimes like I was being watched".

"Of course we did just because you couldn't be with us didn't mean we didn't watch you. You may have felt our eyes on you what happen had a bad effect on us, your mother especial was hit bad" said Zeus.

"I have this strange memory or it could be a dream as a very young child maybe what a year I got scared once and a woman picked me up, she was wearing white and her face was coved by a mask."

"Can't hep you there son I have no clue who that could have been". Replied Zeus.

"That person was me; I could bear not being with you so when you got scared I wanted to comfort you." said Hera looking away.

Both Zeus and Hercules were surprised by this, Hercules embraced her and said.

"Don't feel embarrassed it's nice to know that it was you all those years watching over me".

"I can understand why you did it but I wish you had told me what you were doing" Zeus said.

"I wanted to but it hurt to mention what happened, I blamed myself for not protecting our son, so I, ah".

"Mom are you ok?"

"I'm fine you sister is just restless that's all" she replied stroking her stomach.

"You are certain that the baby's a girl aren't you" chuckled Zeus.

"Yes I can't explain why but I'm near certain it's a girl"

"Well you guest right with this lad so I trust your instincts" Zeus replied laying his hand on her stomach.

Hercules was surprised at how relaxed his parents were and how they could show affection on front of him, he trued away in embarrassment.

"You don't need to fell embarrassed we saw you with Meg the other day, only natural for a man and women to show their affection".

"Hercules come place you hand here I want you to feel you sister" Hera said.

"Ok this is weird thought, I don't feel easy that I have any right" he replied gingerly placing is hand next to Zeus and Heras.

"You're this little ones older brother you have every right to feel her move" came Hera's reply.

Before Hercules could reply the baby kicked hard causing him to gap in wonder and surprise, seeing their sons look both smiled knowing he had fully got used to the idea of a brother or sister. The three sat there for what seamed like hours feeling the child move few words passed between them. Hera felt herself relax totally knowing that she was safe.

"That was strange I'm glad you allowed me" said Hercules.

"I understand completely felt the same way first time with you" Zeus replied.

Hercules went with his parents to Olympus as now he achieved his godhood he was allowed there when ever he wanted to visit. As soon as the other Gods knew he had come he and Zeus were invited to the card game that night. Hera awoke to a crash downstairs descending she saw her husband and son totally plastered, shacking her head she headed back to bed before either saw her.

Both men woke next morning to terrible hangovers the worst they had had since Hercules stag do.

"Can't believe I let myself get in such a state" muttered Zeus looking at Hera he saw she was still asleep.

Hercules was having one of the worst mornings ever the alcohol had gone strait to his head as it had been especial strong stuff. Staggering into the breakfast room he saw his father was in a similar state.

"You both got plastered from the look of you last night I knew it would happen, can't resist the drink can you". Hera said tartly coming down.

"Please Hera don't start on us we are not feeling well, I know it's our own fault but please skip the lecture" said Zeus.

Shaking her head at her husband and son she put a class of green liquid in front of them.

"Drink this it'll cure you both" both swelled the stuff and gagged.

"Bloody Hades that's foul out it works" both said.

"It's meant to taste like that because of what's in it" came the replies.

Hercules went to check on Pegasus and to his surprise found that he wasn't there, after a search it became clear that the horse wasn't on Olympus.

"Mom Dad I can't find Peg any ideas where he's got to?"

"That horse he's done this before gone off, was common before he became yours again" Zeus said angrily.

"He'll be with Sunray he sees her as a sister and used to like her so they may be playing together as friends." said Hera.

"Can't see why she would like Peg anyway".

"Because Sunray is already seeing another unicorn and there is an 250 year age gap between them. Alternatively he could be with another winged unicorn that I know may like him. Look lest scry for him but he is more then lily not with Sunray he has begun to see her as more a sister and friend. He could be with Moonlight the other unicorn but if he is done count on him coming back before midnight."

"Hope he's lucky and stars seeing her he deserves a girl of his own; say this means unicorns are immortal".

"Yes unless killed like a lot of other creatures, ah" she winced as the child moved.

Hera proved to be right and it was 10pm before Pegasus got home, which then meant Hercules couldn't get home.


	11. Chapter 11

Worst attack yet 

Hera sat on Zackarons back looking down at earth with only a month to go the child's birth she was spending a lot of time flying as Morticia wouldn't dare attack if he was there. Hera had been on earth sorting out mortals requests and was one her ways to Hercules and Meg as she and Zeus has been invited for dinner.

"Take a left at the river then hang right at Athens".

"Right you are, then it's over the river and left to Thebes then the next left, right".

"Got it Zack, I love flying with you its going to be fantastic when myself and the baby fly with you".

"Should be able to; as long as Demeter doesn't find out".

"She doesn't know you as we do, better start descending".

The house was insight and Zack saw there was a very large lawn where he could land. On the ground Meg, Herc and Zeus were chatting. Looking up Meg saw the dragon.

"There's a dragon coming down".

"Hope it's not trouble" Herc replied.

Before Zeus could reply Zack landed on the green lawn knocking over a tree or two.

"Sorry about t that not used to landing in gardens, so I'll see you Friday night that is if you're still coming".

"Of course I am Zack ask a daft question, but please tell that pair no tricks or pranks or they'll wish they'd never been born".

"You scared them the death last year I think they know not to mess, see you around", with that Zack flew off.

Hercules, Meg and Zeus exchanged surprise looks and wondered what Zack meant.

"Zack offered to give me a lift here as I was at Dragons point he needed me to sort out a dispute that had gotten out of hand. I didn't know either of the dragons so I could see both sides of the argument without being biased".

"Ok next time ask him to drop out off outside the wall, would save a lot of trouble" said Hercules.

"Fine he apologised for what he did, just because you've fought dragons doesn't mean they are all like that".

"Ok calm down please, why don't we all go inside" said Meg.

The meal that night proved to be very nice and tongs loosened due to the wine causing a few stories to slip out that weren't meant to. Zeus got round to telling Herc and Meg what he and Hera got up to when they were younger, resulting in a lot of laughter and embarrassment. Hera wished her husband would shunt up. By the time the night was over both men were extremely drunk and the women knew what they would be facing the next morning.

Zeus awoke to find his head hurting like Hades and felling sick and dizzy, when he came out of the bathroom twenty minuets later his sickness had gone but his head still hurt.

"I MUST HAVE BEEN FG By MAD!" he cursed silently.

By now it was 10:30 and he knew that there would be a pile of paperwork waiting for him. Looking over at his sleeping wife he decided to let her sleep before waking her up, lovingly he drew the covers around her then kissed her and left. Waking up some time later she saw that Zeus was sitting next to her stroking her long golden hair gently.

"You are awake at last my love I was wondering when you would awake. "

"Its our baby that makes me tired I didn't get a lot of sleep as she's always kicking and moving".

"Well let me help you up my love for there will be a pile of paperwork a mile high after taking last night off".

Getting up Hera washed and dressed then followed Zeus into the audience chamber where Hermes was waiting for them

"Morning Big Z looking tough as usual, Hera looking radiant as ever. Well nothing major a slight accident involving a young witch near Athens. Kids only two she apparently got hold of Daddy wand when he wasn't looking and turned her cat into a large fire breathing big cat, caused a fair bit of damage before Daddy put it right. Nothing much else to report on the trouble frond, Athena and Ares have been at each other all morning but that's usual. Hades' has been behaving himself most of the time."

The rest of the morning went by without incedent the pile of paperwork steadily decreasing, by lunchtime it had more then halved. The three sat down and ate with Zeus and Hermes talking about the lasted chariot racing results. Hera felt the baby move restlessly as she sat there, gently she spoke to it.

"Little one be still soon you will be with us myself and your father, we can't wait to meet you sweetheart. Things have been peaceful with Mortica not causing a lot of trouble all because of a silly grudge. She did do something bad baby she tried to steal to very powerful stones, they haven't been seen in 18 years. I was carrying your brother at the time, strange I dream about them now, I think you are linked to them somehow but I am not sure".

"You can't help talking to it can you even thought us two are here" said Hermes with a grin.

"I don't really care what you think it is up to me what I do and when" she replied.

Later that night Zeus and Hera sat together, watching the stars, Hera had her hair down and a long pink cloak around her shoulders. The pair were in each others arms with Zeus left had placed on her stomach next to hers. Both were relaxed and happy just to be together.

"This is bliss just to be with you alone without anyone or anything to disturb us" Hera whispered.

"It is my love free of meetings no formality we will not be getting much time alone soon thought, we are not even alone now" Zeus replied lovingly kissing her stomach.

"Our baby would be embarrassed if she saw you do that. We have both wanted another child fro so long this time we will get to be parents and raise this little one".

"Hera I swear to protect you both our child can sleep in our room while it's small until we are user that nothing will happen, plus it will be easier for you getting up in the night. No minion would dare to try and kidnap our baby from our room".

"Thank it is a good idea this is going to be so special so loved nothing will" but she was cut off as Hermes came in.

"My Lord and Lady there major trouble we've got two dragons, a couple of monsters and a gorgon attacking Athens. Its Mortica's work she's there to with that green dragon snake thing. Ares, Apollo and Athena are already down there but they need your help. So sorry but she's after something again cant say what."

"Hera I have to go don't want to but have to stopping her now will save trouble in the future".

"Please be careful ok I don't want you to come back to injured, don't worry, go she needs sorting out".

"Hermes I want you to stay here look after Hera I know it's still two weeks till to child come but do it".

Hugging her tightly Zeus left leaving Hera and Hermes alone. On earth things kept going from bad to worse the creatures were extremely tough to kill. Up on Olympus the other gods watched what was going in all but Hera who couldn't bring herself to watch. As she lay curled up tightly in bed she thought if the evens 18 years previously. Mortica had tried to gain land and power of Zeus by kidnapping and chaining Hera up to a rock that was in the path of a hydra. Zeus had managed to find her then fight the creature, Hera had been injured that day and she had been 7 months pregnant at the time.

The battle lasted well into the next morning and it was midday the following day by the time it ended. The gods came home covered on blood their own and the creatures. Seeing the state her husband was in Hera rushed over and cleansed him up. After she had fished he has several neat rows of stitches and some bandages on him. Zack had come with them and was with Artamis as she know how the treat his kind.


	12. Chapter 12

Child of Gods 

It had been a month since the attack had taken place, there had been on since as Mortica had been punished for her actions. Things were quite on Olympus Hera sat across from her husband; half listening to Hermes telling him that Helen of Sparta had run away with Paris of Troy. Suddenly she cried out in pain. Instantly Zeus was at her side.

"Sweetheart whets wrong?"

"The baby's coming" she replied.

Aretmis, Demeter and Persephone were called and Zeus was told to leave, but as Demeter tried to push him out the door she couldn't.

"Zeus swore he'd stay with me and not be forced out this time, it's a powerful binding spell we used something that cannot be broken" Hera said.

As hours passed Zeus stayed holding her hand, and then finally the child was born. Artemis placed he child in Heras arms.

"Say hello to your daughter".

The new family were left alone sitting there Zeus wrapped his arms around both of them.

"She's as beautiful as her mother; you chose her name my love".

"Thank you for staying with me, she is beautiful how about Ilthiya".

"Perfect name she has your golden hair like you, nothing will take her away from us. I'd better send Hermes to Hercules".

"No let's send Sapphire she has wanted to see him, it has been 8 years since she last saw him".

Hercules was doing lengths in the pool when a cream cat with four white paws with blue eyes and a pink collar turned up. Looking at the cat he couldn't believe his eyes.

" MAY! It can't be".

"It's me Herc my names Sapphire and I belong to your mother. She sent me to tell you that you have a sister 5 hours old".

"That's fantastic, tell them that I'm over the moon and ask when I can come see her".

"Will do see you around Herc".

Ilthiya was two days old when the party took place all the gods were invited, as were Herc, Meg and Zackaron.

Arriving early as instructed Hercules was met by Zeus who took him to the palace, entering he saw Hera cradling Ilthiya in her arms.

"This is your sister beautiful isn't she" Zeus said.

"Yes man I'm so out of my depth" Hercules replied gazing at his sister.

"It's understandable your father was the same" Hera replied gently stroking her daughter's hair.

Ilthiya gazed up at Hercules not sure what to make of him. The party was great successes with everyone agreeing that she was adorable. Zackaron came up as she lay in her cradle she saw the dragon and reached to try and touch him. Hera and Zackaron exchanged looks

"Well lass you take after you mother not scared of me."

"Why would she be? She knows you're my friend Zack will be nice to" she stopped as Mortica had appeared.

"Well well so then this must be the guest of honour she said" walking towards the cradle, instantly Hera picked Ilthiya up holding in close.

"One more step and there will be trouble" she said.

"Should have known so overprotective Hera won't do you any good in the long run, that child will end up hating you". The she gasped as sharp claws sank into her Sapphire hissed then slashed her face leaving a long deep gash.

"Shut it witch of else I'll burn you try anything and there will be trouble room full of gods and twenty of my best outside" said Zackaron.

See she wasn't going to get anywhere Mortica left and the party returned to normal. Hours later everyone had gone home and Hercules who was staying the night came to sit down with his parents.

"Great party think there will be affair few hangovers in the morning".

"Luckily at least we are not part of the number, the last hangover has taught me a lesson not getting that drunk again" Zeus said.

"For now he means give it six months and he'll have forgotten he's said this before and it never lasts," said Hera.

"Well I do try can't get anything past your mother hearing like a bat. Speaking of bats let's hope that Mortica can't get in I swear she can turn herself into one".

"No chance if she or any of her minions try then they will be killed or severely injured; Zackaron has put 10 of his dragons as guards the elite of his guards. Plus a couple of enchantments" came Heras reply.

Hera awoke to the sound of crying that night getting up she went to her daughters room, there she picked her up and took her back to their room. By now Zeus had woken and watched as Hera fed Ilthiya, then to his surprise Hera handed her to him.

"She's so small and delicate not sure whether I should be holding her".

"Your not going to harm her she's happy when you hold her, she'll be a daddy's girl and have you wrapped around her finger when she's is a little older".

"I can tell she's me the same with Hercules you can tell he loves her".

The next morning everyone was up late as there were a few hangovers and Ilthiya had kept the three awake. As it turned out Salazar had tried to steal Ilthiya put had meet by the dragons, which resulting in 12 broken bones, 3 fractures, 25 cuts and two black eyes. The up shot of this was that Mortica was up powers reduced to her neck in trouble and sentenced to spend the next 150 years with her mother and had her powers reduced.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy family

As the weeks passed Zeus and Hera gradually got into a routine which meant Ilthiya was with one of them all the time. The other Gods and Goddess got used to Ilthiya being around which included sitting in on council meetings, as well as being at other important events. They also had to get used to Sapphire being there constantly as Hera wasn't taking any chances. It soon became apparent to Hera that Ilthiya and Sapphire would be close as the cat was always around, never putting in a cross would. Ilthiya was three weeks old when Zackaron came to call as he and Hera talked he said.

"Seeing as it's a nice day how about the three of us go take a short trip to Draco's cove, understand if you don't want to".

"That sounds a lovely idea Zeus is out all day and we are not doing anything, Zack I trusts you completely nothing can happen when we are with you, anyway Ilthiya would enjoy it" she replied looking at her daughter curled up in Zack's tale.

Leaving a note for Zeus encase he came home early the three set off, with Hera and Ilthiya riding on Zacks back. As they flew Zackaron updated Hera on the goings on at Dragons point, which proved to be very entertaining to listen to, in turn Hera related the tales of Olympus. To the delight of both Ilthiya enjoyed flying and didn't cry once happy to lie on Zack's back. Draco's cove as a large area where to God of Dragons Draco had been born; Draco had been the first dragon and had fought along side Zeus in the battle with the titans. Draco had brought the dragons together upon his death Zeus had made him a constellation for all the work he had done and he had proved himself a hero fighting the Titians.

The three enjoyed the time at the cove as dragon families with young dragons were there as well as teenagers out for some fun. Most of the time was spent in the water as dragons can swim very well. At first Hera was nervous about leaving Ilthiya under the care of Amber but warmed up after a while. Diving in Hera felt free the water embracing her without a second thought she changed into a mermaid with a long pink tail. She and Zack played in the water for hours with Ilthiya joining them when she was wake. Sitting on Zacks back Hera let her tail trail in the water smiling as Ilthiya looked around. The time flew and before they knew it, it was 7pm.

"Better get you both home it's late don't want your husband to worry".

"Your right he will be starting to get concerned by now".

The three flew back through the sky the hot sun still up as per normal in summer. Arriving at Olympus they found Zeus waiting.

"Back at last I was beginning to worry where you two were".

"Sorry we lost track of time Zack took us to Draco's cove and we met some other dragons" Hera replied.

A few nights later Zeus and Hera were lying on their bed playing with Ilthiya who was laid on her back smiling up at her parents. Gazing down at her, they daggled chain for her to catch.

"You're so sweet and adorable I can't imagine life without you, your big brother thinks the world of you" Hera said.

"You've turned things upside down princess as beautiful as your mother".

Ilthiys grappled hold of both their fingers her sapphire eyes gazing up at them smiling happily. When she began to cry Hera gently put her to her breast then Zeus wrapped his strong arms around both allowing Hera to lie back against the pillows.

"She won't be finished for a while it will be some time before we can sleep, you need it more then me especially after today. I understand if you want to sleep I am not expecting you to stay awake".

"I want to watch my two roses to me this is beautiful tired or not a few more minuets won't make much difference. But your right I am tired, those two were at it hammer and tongs today they were acting like children".

"You know what their like when have they ever gotten on? When will they get on?"

"The other side of never".

Ilthiya was a month old when Hercules came to call as they talked Zeus brought up a topic that had been on his mind.

"Its coming up to the anniversary of the attack was wondering what you were planning to celebrate the victory, thought about a celebration all day you know the kind".

"Had really thought about it Father its major so an all day celebration could be cool gods mixing with mortals, races, games massive party, music that kind of thing".

"This would take a bit of organising with the mortal authorities and gods but it could easily work," replied Hera.

From her cradle Ilthiya heard the conversation and cried for attention, Hera picked her up and brought her over to where they were talking.

"Wow she's grown since last time I saw her bet she has you both wrapped around her finger".

"Not quit but give her a few years and she will have your father. Do you want to hold her?"

"Me? You must be mad I'd drop her or do something wrong".

"No you won't I trust you, came here".

Hera handed Ilthiya to a very nervous Hercules after a few moments he got used to it, looking at her children Hera smiled happily.

"She likes you I don't know about your father but she will defiantly have you doing what she wanted given time".

"Well sweetie you know how men are when it comes to beautiful girls and with you for her mothers she's going to be a real beauty in a couple of years."

The talking lasted well into the night with stories being told and Hercules being updated on the feud between Ares and Athena.

The next couple of weeks past without major incident the odd smiting and war but nothing major took place. Zeus, Hera and Ilthiya were laid in bed late at night; Ilthiya had just been fed and was having a cuddle, when a load knocking came at the bedroom door.

"Sorry but I must speak with you" came Hermes's voice.

Zeus and Hera exchanged worried looks and let him in nearly tripping over Sapphire in the process.

"Hate to intrude but we got a major problem Typhone with attacking towns with his misses and some of their kids. Teaching them how to terrorise people doing a fantastic job, you're the only one who can defeat him Big Z".

"I'm going to murder him he needs sorting out once and for all that goes for the lot of them. I have to go try and be back before morning," replied Zeus kissing the pair.

Left alone Hera listened to her husband going out of the house then pulled the covers over herself and Ilthiya. Lying there Hera gazed at her daughter thinking of how different thinks were this time with Ilthiya, reaching up Ilthiya took her mothers finger.

"It's nice to be alone with you sweetheart as much as I love your father it's nice, I am so lucky to have you in my life. You were the most wonderful surprise ever I had wanted another baby but to find out three months after the attack. I love playing and being with you, I never had a chance with your brother he was stolen away from me. Nothing is more important to me to me then you; I love just having you with me even if you are asleep or in your cradle. I'll never let anything happen to you if it can be prevented by angle. Daddy calls you his princess and you are we are King and Queen of the Gods. You like this don't you? Well it is late so we had better get some sleep, night".

Some hours later Zeus arrived home to find Hera and Ilthiya laying next to each other, smiling he whispered.

"My two roses I love you both so much".


	14. Chapter 14

A true Hero 

Ilthiya was three months old when Hera entered her room singing to herself, in a dress of pure white. It was the first anniversary of the titan's defeat and Hercules becoming a true Hero. An all day celebration was tacking place starting with a speech and parade mid morning. As on all formal occasions all gods and goddesses were in white dress, togas or silver armour, and Ilthiya was no exception in a beautiful dress with short sleeves she looked very pretty.

Assembled in the palace Zeus gave the gods the rundown on the events and the parts they would play.

"Just a word of warning if I hear that there has been any trouble then the perpetrators and any involved will catch it hot, its Hercules day so I want no trouble. Have no problem with you drinking or gambling just as long as no fights break out. Also lads mind your behaviour around the ladies don't want Hera or Aphrodite to hear about males not treating them right or getting them pregnant. As long as nothing untoward happens then I'm happy or course if the girls are happy with how things are going then no problems either be sensible".

The parade proved to be a great success with "Titians" being drawn through the streets in cages, Hercules riding Pegasus with Meg behind him both in their best. Reaching the main square they met the gods, where Zeus made a speech.

"Today we celebrate the defeat of the titans and my sons triumph over Hades' for it was he who set them free. If not for my son then Hades would have taken over Olympus and earth would be in chaos. Megare died to allow my son the live she pushed him out of the way of a column falling on him, with hindsight and after some deliberation the gods have decide that if not for her the Hades would have won. For this we elevate Megare to goddess and my son to his proper place as a god".

The crowed gasped as the pair changed.

"Father thank you for this"

"Thank you I don't know what to say" stammered Meg.

"You both deserve this both earned it, this wasn't done lightly be happy" replied Zeus.

"Your father is right you have both earned this it takes true love to sacrifice your life for someone you hardly know" replied Hera.

As if to show Meg that she belonged on Olympus Ilthiya grabbed her dress tightly, laughing Hercules took her in his arms. All the gods and goddesses came over to congratulate the pair, as did Phil and Hercules adopted parents. This proved to be a little tense at first as neither set had met before but the seven were soon chatting happily together. Ilthiya lay against Hera enjoying the attention from all.

"So this is you kid sis she's a pretty as you described her, ow!" said Phil as Ilthiya had juts pulled his beard hard.

The party lasted well into the night as there was a great feast flowed by dancing, as she danced Hera caught sight of Zackaron going up to Demeter who was minding Ilthiya.

"Hello Ilthiya nice night" he said flowed by Demeter's scream.

Walking over Hera intervened before there was trouble she said.

"Demeter Zack isn't going to harm you he only came over the see Ilthiya as you can see she isn't scared of him".

"Moms right Zack's a decent dragon saved my hide once" said Hercules coming over.

Soon Zack, Hercules and Hera were chatting happily together on various topics as the wine had loosened the tongs of both the males. With the night out came the stars and the muses performed the entertainment. Gods and mortals danced together in celebration for that night they were equals. Hera could tell that some of the gods had listened to Zeus warning and some hadn't by the number missing from the square. Catching Hygea's eye Hera could tell that she would be busy come the next morning by the amount of alcohol consumed.

When the party ended Hera, Zeus, Ilthiya, Hercules and Meg went up to Olympus together. Zeus arm was around her with the other hand on his sons shoulder. Hercules and Meg gazed at the clouded city in amazement.

"I'm finally home with the girl of my dreams and my parents," said Hercules.

"At last we can be a family as we should have been all those years ago" said Hera.

"Yes the child of Olympus returns tonight a hero after 19 years and the second with her parents and brother. Both children home where they belong" said Zeus.

So in they went and Hercules the first child returned home and Ilthiya in her mothers arms after an exiting day.


End file.
